The present invention relates to a novel infant presentation wrap which is particularly useful for carrying and presenting an infant for special occasions.
Such occasions may occur when it is desired to present an infant more or less ceremonially, such as when the infant is first taken from the hospital, when the infant is presented for dedication or baptismal rites, or any other occasion when it is desired to present the infant in a formal or special manner. Heretofore, supports such as pillows, blankets, baskets, and the like have been used for this purpose.